


The Dead Are Busy Too

by Annide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years after the events of Reichenbach Fall, Moriarty's network is close to being a thing of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Are Busy Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Sheriarty Week on tumblr, day 1 : Post Reichenbach

            Sherlock was finally at the end of this mission. He had spent almost two years dismantling Moriarty’s network and there was only one person left to get rid of now. Sebastian Moran. The detective had first heard the name a few months after what happened on the roof of St Bart's, but could never catch up to the guy. And the deeper he got into the network, the more he learned about this man. Moran had been Moriarty’s go to guy, whenever Jim needed to be two people at once, he’d call Sebastian Moran. There was little more that Sherlock could learn about him from other members of the network. Sure, most people had met him, as he would take care of face to face meetings so Jim wouldn’t have to expose himself, but they described him as a man of average height with brown hair and brown eyes. It could be anybody.

            Last week, Sherlock had finally gotten the intel he needed about Moran’s whereabouts and now, he was ready to finish this and go back to London. Oh, how he missed the city. With all its energy, the homeless as his eyes and ears, and his friends who thought he was dead. He’d only eaten and slept the bare minimum for two years so he would be able to go back faster.

            Sebastian Moran was hiding out at a farm in a small village near Dublin. Sherlock entered the house through an open window, because knocking would’ve given his target the opportunity to flee where the detective might not find him again for a long time. After all, it had taken nearly two years to get here with information from the active network, who knows how long it would take without that. For now, a thorough inspection of the house gave no results and Sherlock would have to search the property’s other buildings.

            At last, the detective entered the stables where he could see the back of an average height, brown haired man, leading a horse back in his box.

            “Sebastian Moran, you are a difficult man to find.”

            Moran showed no sign of surprise. He simply finished closing the box door and turned for Sherlock to get a first look at him, smiling. The detective remembered this smile, this ‘I got you’ smile, this ‘I’m still a step ahead’ smile. This smile Holmes despised for so long. This smile he'd also learned to appreciate because it meant things would be interesting. This smile he never thought he’d see again. Sherlock let out a laugh, for this smile belonged to none other than Jim Moriarty and it meant the game was on again.

            “Oh, I should’ve known it was you all along. Using an alias and playing someone else to meet people without revealing yourself, that is true Jim Moriarty.”

            “I thought you would like it. Took you long enough to get here though.”

            “I’ve been busy.”

            “Yes, I’ve noticed. No more network, you were very thorough.”

            “I was. Isn’t that what you love about me?”

            “If we’re going to talk about things I love about you, we better get inside and make tea, it’ll take a while.”

            “Good thing no one’s expecting the dead.”

            It was easier now, with no one around, with no scrutiny from John or Lestrade or anyone else who was expecting them to try to kill each other. They could take time to be together and to be honest about how they felt about each other. They would go back to the game soon, but for now they were both dead and free to really explore what it would be like to let themselves cross the line from hate to love.


End file.
